


Fall For Your Type

by FionasEmbrace



Series: Overclocked (Kreihiro) [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Kreihiro, M/M, Mention of past Krei/Abigail Callaghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionasEmbrace/pseuds/FionasEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krei appears at an industry trade show with other executives, at a loss for how to acquire Hiro's microbot technology. Everything comes to a halt, upon discovering a certain botfighter trying to hack his computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall For Your Type

**Author's Note:**

> No harm is intended by this literary work describing fictional characters

Camera flashes. Cheers and applause. Krei Tech's public product fair garnered lots of fanfare from the tech enthusiasts and the press alike. The board members and the speaker shook hands onstage. Krei himself had already finished his bit, announcing the quarter's earnings and company's visions for the future, and they were now celebrating the promotion of a rather popular board member. Their stock price was on the rise. Losses were down. Margins were up. And yes, they had some interesting new software and hardware designs. The party following the product fair had attendance from all the top executives, including Krei himself, of course.

The pointy-nosed CEO finished his round of chatting with all of the executives, and was hoping to see more of the product fair. If he could make his way out of this neverending wine-and-caviar party, he could get to actually see some of the tech. The whole convention hall was alive with people, massive screens, computer chips and flashing LEDs. Accompanied by his assistant, Krei began to leave the lounge for the exhibition center. Unfortunately, he ran into their financial director, who never let him get a word in edgewise. Finally, the assistant interrupted them.

"Mr. Krei?"

No matter how they invested their time, the 'hot' new thing was always, always robotics. The underground botfighting scene had spurred on huge increases in consumer spending on robots, and industrial-sized assembly lines were still a very safe play. Their new tech was marketable, but there was too much focus on software. Their robotics department had new schematics, but they were very much like their current designs. Earnings this quarter got posted. They were good, though not recordbreaking. 

"Yes, your home security folks are on the line. Something about a compromised computer on the network?" She made a frightened face.

He knew exactly what it was. That one piece of tech that was missing. They had already dumped so much money into research and development for something remotely similar, only to get nowhere. He couldn't stop thinking about the microbots. If only, if only they could get a hold of the design- it would put them light years in front of their competitor. No, it wasn't even really about the money any more. The whole company was built on big innovations. They were nothing if they couldn't deliver that. And this technology. When did everything become so damn complicated? It was right there, yet so far away. 

The CEO thought for a moment, and had a suspicion. A very strong one. 

"Worth escalation, or no?"

"No, please don't trouble yourself. I'll look into it. If you'll excuse me-" He turned to the director.

* * *

The large, lavish penthouse went beyond Hiro's expectations. Located on the top floor of one of the San Fransokyo's most sought-after districts, it was far enough outside the city for a tranquil lakeside view away from the normal bustling city noise. This was supposed to be a very quick, functional kind of visit. Move in, get the data, leave. But really, it was going to be more difficult than he thought. The fourteen-year-old had just been here a few hours, taking his sweet time. Besides how expensive everything looked, there was just no end to the interesting, top-of-the-line stuff here, it was going to be hard to tear himself away. Of course Krei's property would have all this, of all places. Robotic sensors on the floors, wireless appliances, a computer display thinner than a piece of paper. Who knew what kinds of cool stuff was here, a wealth of secrets if nothing else.

If his plan worked, he would have his competitor's bot schematics. All in no time at all. Of course, Krei Tech could never be in the business of endorsing botfights. This wasn't about that- it was a specific robot of theirs. The next tournament, he knew where their rigs came from- the AI chip was known to be a Krei Industries make, very barely modified from factory. If he could get its source code and study it, it would be a completely guaranteed win. 

He was absorbed in the computer. The remote, still authenticating. Fifty-five percent, fifty-eight. He looked out the window at the clear sky, and trees and the lake.

It was obvious, at least from the security transcript, this place had not been occupied in some time. The cleaning staff kept up with the maintenance and the dusting, but Krei had other more important places to be than what was obviously a summer vacation home. He must have once had some reason for coming here. Just not any more. Curious. 

Hiro typed a few more overrides into the terminal, and he was in. Yes, technically, studying source code was a completely legal strategy. Of course, he had a bit more honor than to actually cheat the fight. However, this source code was proprietary and only available for purchase with a license. He could just buy the license, but holy shit it was expensive. Given he already had an in with Krei and a glance at his computer infrastructure when he toured their lab, why not just try it? Probably, no one would notice. Actually, he could probably just ask Krei for the license. But, he might just say no. And besides, where was the fun in that.

If he peered up past the far window sill, there were some old photos on the wall. The pictures were taken from far away and it was was hard to make out whom it was, but he had a clue. Actually, it was more than a clue. Between that, and everything he found in the abandoned Silent Sparrow test site- no. It couldn't just be a coincidence. 

There was a noise at the door. Shit. He really hoped it wasn't the cops. "Hiro!"

No. It was the CEO himself, looking less surprised than he should, to find Hiro using his computer terminal to hack into the man's personal network. "Fancy seeing you here, Krei." He jumped up from the computer and smiled sheepishly.

"I don't even know how you got this address. Maybe, I don't really want to know." Krei sighed and stepped in the room. He was a bit more savvy than Hiro gave him credit for. There were some clues in his e-mail that the botfighter himself was behind the security blip. He could confront Hiro. It wasn't some crook.

Only now did the businessman get a chance to fully look around.

"What on earth were you doing in here? And, uh, why is your hair wet?"

"I was just trying out some of your robotics stuff. And the jacuzzi, gotta say, it's pretty nice. I _tried_ not to get any water on the floor. Really, I came here to get into your computer network, and borrow some source code. Sorry."

He sighed. "That's okay." Then he slumped down in a chair. At least, it wasn't anything more serious. "What was the code you needed?"

"Well, I already got it." He pulled out the thumb drive. Krei saw what was on the screen, and sighed. Those licenses cost money. This sort of leak was bad. Although, not irreparable. He could turn a blind eye to this one. This time. "Also, I saw some photos over by that window. Pretty interesting."

"You saw that, huh? Care to get my social security number, too?"

"Hey, it was right there, in plain sight. You, and Abigail Callaghan? Really?"

"Please... Never bring that up again."

"That must have sucked, big time."

"Please." He sounded sincerely wounded. So, Hiro's suspicion was the right one. "That was a long time ago. I've moved on. It took a long time, but it's something." 

It was true. It took time, but he was in a different place now than before. Of course, he always supposed there was a chance that the portal might be reversible. Everyone did. It was a dangerous thing to think about, but really. The technology existed. He could finally atone for it. Krei Tech might save some face in the eyes of the government. And then, there was the test subject herself. What if the portal wasn't really a dead end? It would be incredible news. Then everything would be for the better. He would be happy. It might be possible, time would tell. All the same, and even then- the two of them- no, not after everything that happened. There was no returning to that.

"I'm real sorry to hear that. You never found anyone else, huh?"

"Yeah, well... " He was a tad embarrassed at the question. "Not since then. I had eyes for one of our tech consultants for a while, who ended up moving away, so that was the end of that."

Everything came together. Robotics test volunteer. Technical consultant. "You have a type."

"What can I say. I've always been a sucker for those smart, science-y types."

"I knew it."

His anger wore off. "I mean, nowadays, I've got the company, and keeping it running is more about balancing the books, so the nitty-gritty of designing robots is a side of life I'm no longer fully a part of."

"Sounds like we'll get along, then."

He leaned forward in the chair, amused. "All of that depends, on whether I can get a hold of that invention of yours."

Hiro stood up from the bed.

"In that case, there's something else _I_ want from _you_."

The businessman sighed, wondering how long this back-and-forth could possibly go on for. What would it take, to make Hiro sign over his inventions to him? He couldn't tell if he was being taken for a ride. "All right."

"Let's say you and I are on a little playdate, starting now."

"Another one?" Krei could say he didn't like the last one, but he would be lying.

"This time, I want you to imagine, in your head, that I'm- someone else."

He frowned, perplexed. "Who."

"You know who." It was some horrible guessing game. Krei could read the quick gesture of the boy's head, over to the window. The man practically- physically- recoiled in horror. Anything but this.

"Y-you're not serious... The answer is no. I can't. Do you have any idea how horrible, emotionally taxing-"

"Come on, it's just a simple substitution idea. No big deal."

"It is a big deal. It took me _years_ to recover from that. Years."

"And now you're over it. There's no problem."

"No problem?! Do you even know what you're asking me to do?" He stood up, and put his hands behind his neck. "I can't even get my head around it. Ask me for anything. But not that."

"What's wrong with a little roleplay?" He made his voice artificially higher. "'Oh, Krei, teleport me over here!'" He embraced the air dramatically and made a bunch of obnoxious kissing noises.

He seethed, wounded. "Not. Funny." Hiro abruptly took hold of the man's shoulders, and the little hands sat him back down on the chair without too much resistance. Actually, now that Hiro thought more about that joke, it went a little too far. Probably should have just left that one alone. 

He looked into the man's blue eyes, now that they were nearly level with his, and quickly closed the distance between them. Krei's eyes darted around Hiro as he closed in, and he seemed to shrink back into the chair, but there was no escape.

"If the- mmmph-" His words were cut off when the botfighter kissed him, full on the mouth.

The CEO's eyes widened, and his body momentarily seized up in surprise. He didn't really know if he should be agreeing to this. What happened before was one thing. It was purely physical and meaningless. What he was asking for, now... it was something else, entirely. Not really knowing what to make of it, he relaxed into the kiss, and didn't try to fight Hiro back or resist it. The small, soft lips were warm and insistent against his, and inviting. The thin body leaned in toward his but there was no contact. The boy slithered his skinny arms around his broad, grown-up shoulders. Krei didn't understand what he was trying to do. Was this all some game, to Hiro? 

Hiro planted one hand on the back of the man's neck, dragging his fingers through the man's sandy colored hair, pulling his face close. There was so much tension between them. The grown man passively accepted what Hiro was doing, and that was it. What started off as a tentative kiss, was now more of a one-sided makeout session. The boy fixed Krei in place and sucked face with him. He didn't have a ton of experience, but by no means was it Hiro's first kiss and he knew what he was doing. Hiro had charisma which went far beyond his years and it steadily wore down the man's resolve. He could scarcely catch a breath of air. Before he could even realize it, Krei was closing his eyes. Leaning into him. Holding those small shoulders. Kissing him back. The little hands roaming over his body, pulling at his tie like before, exploring up his chest, searching around the corners of his prim business suit.

He felt those small lips leave his, and Hiro buried his face in the crook of the man's neck and planted kisses all along there. Softly he blew in his ear. The CEO practically jumped up. He flushed red. This always did a special something for Krei, something Hiro had found this out already. Hiro's hands and body kept him down in the chair, in place. Hiro's soft lips left wet, messy kisses all along the sensitive edge of the man's ear. It was enough to make him practically melt then and there. Then, the breathing changed. Hiro was going to tell him something. It was something so soft, barely an audible whisper. The sound tickled his ear, it made the hairs on his neck stand on end. "Alistair." 

Never before had Hiro called him by his given name like that. No one, except his family and loved ones talked to him that way. He knew what this was. It was all part of the game, where Krei was meant to pretend, as if... No. He couldn't. It was asking for too much. Hiro assured him, "It needs to feel real, at least." 

More than that, the teenager was steadily wearing away at his tough resolve. Maybe, he could give Hiro what he wanted. He could do this, here, in the same place he always used to spend with someone else. But still keep it straight in his own mind.

Hiro gently pulled Krei over toward the bed while they were still clinging to one another, depriving each other of air. With a gentle motion, he leaned over, putting himself on the bed and towing Krei in with him. It must have been a million thread count sheets or something, holy fuck it was comfortable. They lay side by side, the height difference no longer making things difficult. Hiro's legs only came down to Krei's knees while he wrapped his arms comfortably around the man's shoulders.

Still pulled into a frantic kiss, he let the boy feel up his body. Krei only touched Hiro's back and arms, and returned the kiss, but from all of this Hiro was already completely hard. It didn't take much. His erection was uncomfortably forced a bit sideways in his shorts, though Krei had not touched him below the belt at all. The man seemed in less of a hurry than he was. Hiro pulled his small shirt and tight long-sleeved undershirt off over his head, exposing his thin, undeveloped chest. He pressed his body against Krei's, trying to get as much contact as possible. Keeping up with what he was expected to do, Krei planted kisses all over Hiro's bare chest like someone in love.

Then Hiro went for Krei's clothes. Taking the hint, Krei pulled his belongings, his cellphone, keys and wallet, out of his pockets so they wouldn't get in the way. It looked so manly, somehow, the way he swiftly put them on the night table. Undoing Krei's necktie took more dexterity than Hiro had right now, so he went for unbuttoning the man's shirt while Krei deftly fussed his necktie to loosen and undo it. 

God, how many layers did he need? Between the two of them they pulled off Krei's suit jacket, then the button-up shirt, and then undershirt. Claiming Krei's mouth once more, Hiro pushed their bare chests together, feeling the skin on skin. The businessman held him close. The boy's clothed dick pressed eagerly against his narrow waist. Before Hiro knew it, he was mindlessly grinding himself against the man, while their shirts were both off. The botfighter undid his shorts and slid them off, finally freeing it, while he unbuckled Krei's belt and helped himself to running his hand up the man's crotch, trying to stroke him through his clothes. Krei was only half hard, so he could fix that. The man let out a punched-out gasp as Hiro palmed his dick, starting at the head, pushing all the way down to the base, over and over. Hiro felt it spring to life, poking out of the man's boxer-briefs. Krei's hands trembled as he passively let Hiro molest him, as both of them were practically down to nothing.

Man, he liked how Krei looked when he was so disheveled. He was breathing heavy with longing, some stray hairs in his eyes, trying in vain to restrain himself from Hiro. The man was really turned on by now that nothing seemed to matter. It didn't matter how much Hiro was probably trying to hurt him and play games with him. To make him go through all of this, and reignite all the painful memories of being here in this place, where he used to meet that other someone, if he were in his right mind he would just bury all those memories and sell it. From that time when it was about more than what's physical, when he used to actually feel an emotional connection with someone. Only to have all of this thrown in his face and used as material for some kid's spank bank. And probably to never give him the microbot licensing at all. Hiro paid no mind the conflict in Krei's eyes and kept petting the man's cock, over and over, just so he wouldn't lose interest. The botfighter gently guided Krei's head downward. He took his sweet time, planting gentle kisses all down Hiro's ribs and the rest of his scrawny torso. 

Finally Krei's face was pushed toward Hiro's dick and he held the boy's thighs in either hand. Hiro anxiously grabbed the base and guided it to the man's lips. The CEO was planning on taking things slower than that, but all right. He licked it, from the base to the tip, and used his tongue to flick the head of it. It felt as if he was going to take the whole thing in his mouth, but instead he went down and sucked on Hiro's balls, while too slowly, too gently jerking him off. Hiro thrashed his head back against the soft pillows in sheer bliss. He thrust his skinny hips up toward Krei's head. He opened his legs more to give him better access to his cock and tried to pull Krei's head in closer. He told Krei, "Put your fingers in, too", so he wet his fingers and did it. The teen couldn't help but notice that Krei was being a lot more slow, and less forceful than last time, avoiding the problem of having him jizz right away into the CEO's hot mouth. It was tough, he didn't know which he liked more. 

Then, Hiro pulled Krei off his dick, the wet trail of saliva still connecting him to it, and he pulled his fingers out and wiped his mouth. "I don't want to cum right away", he explained. This was taking more self-control than he really had. "Lay down, so we can do it." Krei looked at him skeptically, as if to ask 'are you sure'. Maybe they could both be happy just with blowjobs or what not and that would be it- or better yet, have kept a distance from Hiro from the start. Hiro wasn't all that much for strength but Krei co-operated and humored him in letting him shove the man onto his back. Playfully he licked at Krei's tool and his spit all over it, sucking at the head but denying him of any more. Krei exhaled sharply, trying to keep a level head, keeping himself from thrusting into the boy's face. Then Hiro straddled the businessman's lap. He brought the hard member against him, and started relentlessly pushing himself downward on it. It shouldn't even be possible to do this- it seemed like, from the physics, and anatomy, of it all- but he was proven wrong already before. Krei winced at how tight it was. It was almost painful for the businessman, and he absentmindedly held the pillow under his head with one arm. Hiro wouldn't let up, and even as it was halfway in, he stroked the base of it to make sure it was fully hard. Holy hell, that wasn't even necessary. He kept his grasp there to hold it in place. Then he pushed himself all the way down. 

New life sprang into Hiro's dick as he felt all of it deep inside of him. Ever since the other time, he'd been fantasizing about being fucked on the CEO's perfect dick once again. Slowly he moved himself up and down on it, feeling it penetrate his tight body over and over. His bare legs ran against Krei's clothed lower body as the pants were bunched around around the man's hips. He buckled down and kissed down Krei's chest, licking at the man's nipple, pinching it and kissing it. With the other hand he toyed with the other one. It felt strange to Krei, but sure, he could get into it. Especially while fucking someone so perfect as Hiro. He never really knew what to make of the botfighter anymore. Even through all the games, it turned him on getting to find someone so smart and clever like that, it gave him a special sense of accomplishment taking someone like that and screwing their brains out. See how smart he was, then. Although, actually, he was a bit jealous of Hiro, and probably always would be. 

There was no mistaking how good it felt, even while the botfigher wasn't someone he'd ever consider before all this. He could watch his cock disappear into Hiro's body all day. He kept his hands on the boy's hips while it polished him over and over. He could have given Hiro some help to get it going but he didn't need any. With all the spit it was so wet inside, it could just slide in and out of his small frame perfectly. Getting comfortable, Krei sat himself up, pulling Hiro with him, and started jerking off Hiro's cock while he was still riding it. With the other arm he braced Hiro's back and it held them closer. Like this, it felt even more intimate. Hiro loved it and he could go even faster. He looked into Krei's eyes and pulled him into a kiss. The boy's breathing was staggered, from the penetration and from being insistently jerked off, he nearly drooled into the kiss. Krei tentatively slipped his tongue in between the boy's lips and Hiro desperately frenched him back, grasping at the man's broad shoulders and thin waist.

The man kissed Hiro's neck messily and gasped into his ear whenever it came all the way down. This position put them at almost the same height, like this, and Hiro buried himself in the crook of the man's neck and let him focus on what he was doing. Krei couldn't help thrusting upwards into Hiro's body, and the botfighter liked it. Actually, he liked it when Krei did more of the work. He separated his face from Krei's shoulder, and pulled it out, and said, "get on top of me". With both hands he pulled the CEO on top of him by the shoulders, and wrapped one leg around the man's narrow waist. Even now, all sweaty and disheveled like this, was he ever handsome. Krei's strong arms kept him in a push-up over Hiro's body. Hiro's aching cock still poked at the man's stomach. Even though it had only been a second, his body was already missing that perfect dick hitting all the right places inside. Hiro grabbed the man's erection and guided it to where it needed to be, so that Krei could do the work of pushing it in. So, he wanted it missionary style. Okay. "But, one thing-" Krei glanced up, wordlessly asking what it was. "Hold my hand, while we do it." Oh... 

So he pushed it inside, while he took Hiro's hand, and boy held it back as much as he had the presence of mind to, and it was awkward with the size difference of their hands. But that dick- he felt it, hard and leaking pre-come still, pushing into him all over again. It was even better like this. Krei could do it so deep and even more forcefully, although he was still taking it nice and slow. If Hiro wanted something slow and intimate then damn well that's what he was going to get. When it was slow like this, Krei could feel every tight movement, every spasm around his dick as it went in and out. Every so often he would push it in as far as it seemed to be able to, and then a bit further. It was so wet and perfect inside, there was no drag or resistance, and yet it still such a tight fit. Hiro loved how deep it could go and only wanted more. The nudging on his insides was driving him crazy and had him stroking his cock to it. He could jerk off to this forever. It was all he could do to just slow down so he wouldn't come right this second. Krei would have been more than happy to reach down and help Hiro out, like the gentlemanly thing to do, but he needed to support himself on the bed in this position, not wanting to crush Hiro underneath him. On top like this he eclipsed Hiro's small body with those little legs wrapped around him, while doing it as gently as possible. And all the while he still held Hiro's hand, like he was told to do. 

He couldn't ignore it. That lewd, bewitching look in Hiro's eyes, while Hiro pulled him in closer, and stroked himself to what Krei was doing for him. The way he squeezed Krei's hand, grabbed the back of the CEO's head and kissed him with abandon while it was still inside. While they were having sex. If that's even what it was. Were they making love? What was it, really? There was something of a tenderness, of... No. Krei needed to keep it together and keep his feelings straight, and not stir up old memories. Just, for the love of god, think of something else. Of anything else. 

And Hiro had to slow down, at this rate. Unlike Hiro, Krei took his sweet time. He had enough energy to do this for a long time, even in a push-up position like this. How was it, that everything about him was so suave and charming. Irresistible really. As if being a billionaire CEO wasn't enough, he was handsome, capable of showing all the passion and romance and tenderness in the world whenever he was with someone. But Hiro wasn't actually one to be intimidated or star-struck by what Krei was. On the contrary, he knew no one, including Krei or his R&D team, was cleverer than him and it meant he could do whatever he wanted. He knew the value of that. He had the inventions the man wanted simply and wasn't capable of producing himself. He might get a kick out of bringing Krei down a few notches, and enjoying getting fucked in the meanwhile. This meant getting to see what the guy was like, underneath everything, behind closed doors. 

Between the sheets.

As the man fucked him ever so slowly and tenderly into the bed. The botfighter tangled himself up in the Krei's body, feeling skin on skin, and wrapped an arm around Krei's shoulders. His hard cock pressed into Krei's stomach. He gave it a break so that he could make it last even more. Krei loved the way Hiro's body seemed to tease at him, and pull him back in, while he kissed Hiro on the mouth once more. He kept his lips on Hiro's, continuing the makeout session while thrusting his cock into the botfighter's tight little body. Hiro kissed him back, frenching him, fucking Krei's mouth with his tongue. Krei loved it but kept going slow all the same. Even though his movements were getting more and more shaky and frustrated with crazy desire. Their kiss parted finally for want of air.

"Krei." Hiro was still holding Krei's hips to himself, encouraging him.

"Mister Hamada." He muttered the name seductively, in the boy's ear, planting hot, open-mouth kisses on his neck.

"You want to know something?" Hiro managed to ask, as the CEO was balls-deep inside of him and the botfighter was enjoying every minute. With the reality of getting fucked into the bed, exactly how he liked it, it was tough even to get words out coherently.

"Definitely." The CEO's breath was strained and he had just as much trouble speaking as Hiro. If the teen wanted a conversation during sex, consider him on board. He kept pushing his cock inside of the boy, only halfway, while he could still feel Hiro's hard dick between them. Being completely at Hiro's mercy, it was so hot and tight against him and he wanted this to last, so he had to try his damndest and keep a level head and go slow.

"Yesterday, when I was by myself- I got done finalizing the microbots' new chip design- I was thinking about what it was like, the other time. Then-!" 

The man thrust particularly hard, unable to resist, sending Hiro reeling. "Then what?"

Hiro smiled and relaxed into the soft covers. "I was laying down in my bed, touching myself. I couldn't get it out of my head. On my bed, I got down on all fours and fucked myself on my fingers, while imagining it was your cock inside of me. Although- it wasn't enough... And- Fuck!" 

Krei breathlessly picked up the pace a little, kissing Hiro's ear, planting small, tender kisses on the his delicate shoulders. Hiro held the man down against him and messily kissed the man's ear, dipping his tongue in. It was true, the man's full grown dick had inches on Hiro's fingers. 

"-Then, I jerked it until I got totally spent... Until I couldn't anymore. When I was doing it and I was close I imagined that I couldn't use my hands for some reason, I could only come from your dick- I had only my fingers inside, and my other hand down-" His hand ran along his thigh- "beside it, but I couldn't touch it. Guess what. I came everywhere, from just that."

"J-Jesus..." 

Krei exhaled sharply, his hands trembling, trying to keep what was left of his composure. The mental image of all that... Hiro, on all fours, fucking himself against a pillow, all while fantasizing being brutally run through by Krei's cock and unable to touch himself. And that was actually what happened. Hiro made a huge mess on his pillow, and while it felt great at the time, something about it was empty and unfulfilling he needed more. Here, Hiro's wish was coming true, as Krei was here in the flesh and his very real cock was shoved in and out of him over and over. Krei managed to pull himself together enough to say, "That's some story."

"You gonna tell me one?" Hiro ran his hands down Krei's broad back, feeling the warmth of the man's naked skin as he labored on top of him.

"Maybe, if you sell me those microbots."

Hiro grinned. "Not a chance." Yeah, he figured as much. He claimed Hiro's mouth and kissed him with all the passion he had in his adult years. Hiro clung to him and pulled the man's body all the way down. The man's arms just looked so martial and strong next to Hiro's scrawny ones. He still kept some weight on his arms so that it wouldn't all be on Hiro. It would probably have been all right, though- the botfighter was a bit tougher than he looked and he didn't seem to care. Once again Krei shakily grasped Hiro's hand.

"Hiro, I'm offering you everything, all the money- and everything else-" He winced. Fuck, it felt even tighter than normal. Was he doing this on purpose? "Why're you so-" Hiro grabbed the back of Krei's head and pulled him close, planting hot kisses all along the side of his head. As the man relaxed into them, Hiro darted his tongue in and messily frenched his ear. "-Unfair?"

"Why don't you shut the hell up."

"It's like, I don't know, if you've just been jerking my chain, all this time-"

Krei reclaimed his hold on one of Hiro's hands in his own, while continuing to screw him slowly. It was still something soft, tender, and romantic. Even though, Hiro was now getting more concerned with getting off. Krei didn't squeeze his hand or use pressure, and it would have been nothing to break free, and Hiro held the man's hand back. But all the same Hiro liked to imagine that the man was holding his hand in place, because that's what he felt like doing. Then Krei took Hiro's other hand by one of the decorative parts of the headboard. "Will you hang on to this?" Hiro smirked and took hold with his other hand, firmly putting his hand in place. Like this, with one hand reaching up and hanging on, he looked so exposed and sexy it was impossible to resist. The man still used his free hand to caress Hiro's thin hips and thighs and the rest of his perfect body. He ran his fingers along Hiro's skinny chest, gently flicking his nipple and then the other one. He gently caressed the side of Hiro's face while kissing him. He played with Hiro's balls, but no higher. All while still fucking his tight body over and over. Hiro's slender little body was perfect and he took free reign to touch it everywhere.

Everywhere, except where it counted. Kissing the boy's neck and ear, he saw him firmly maintain his hold on Krei's hand and the headboard. He licked the boy's ear seductively, he brought his hand back down along Hiro's hips and then further toward his dick, but not touching it. His fingers brushed along the short hairs around there, to run along the skin right beside, but narrowly missing his aching, neglected cock jutting out beside, leaking so much pre-cum already. Hiro thrust his hips upward into nothing. 

In terms of gratification he got only the rough force of Krei's dick continually being thrust inside of him, the occasional press of his own cock against Krei's stomach, and the empty air. He wanted so badly to stroke it, or do anything to it, but wouldn't let himself. It tortured him so much he was going to go crazy. He needed more, but didn't want it to be over. In response he opened his legs a bit more so Krei could shove it in even deeper. Even with that much more force, the wetness stayed inside of him and made for a smooth, perfect fuck. Krei took the hint and took one of Hiro's legs, and suavely put it over his shoulder, while the other was wrapped around the man's waist. This way, Hiro felt like he was being pinned into the bed and it was hot.

Krei brushed his finger against it. Just a single finger, nudging the boy's hard cock forward and a bit to the side, and then it sprung right back. And that was enough. Hiro felt the orgasm seize him. 

The man clued into this, and finally, only then, jerked Hiro off. From the moment he started climaxing, Krei was stroking the boy's hard prick with abandon. His tool was still wet and slick from the blowjob and it felt so smooth and perfect. The semen came out of him and it just didn't stop. From all the pent-up energy he had there was an obscene amount. How someone that small could ejaculate that much he had no idea. It made a huge mess all over Krei's chest, then the excess came back onto Hiro's own skinny body. Krei licked some of it off of Hiro's wet ribs and swallowed it. While it happened, Hiro's insides twitched and spasmed around Krei's cock which was still penetrating him. Hiro told Krei, "I want it all, on me-". More than happy to oblige, he pulled it out and was going to stroke himself to completion and jizz all over Hiro. He went quickly, and it was going to take barely anything at all. "-Alistair". 

But that name, again. Why did Hiro have to keep calling him that? He really wished he wouldn't. Or at least, not here in this place. Please, just spare him. There was this sudden surge of confused, bad feelings. It nearly wrecked the moment for him. No, he could get through this. In a few more moments, just a bit longer than he thought, he was about to finish. Hiro watched with happiness and anticipation as Krei seized up, and his muscles flexed as the man started ejaculating then and there. Fuck it was hot, and the boy loved watching this. It got all over him. Hiro ran his fingers down, and brought some of the seed to his lips and tasted it, savoring it in his mouth for a while before swallowing it down. Krei liked watching Hiro eat his cum, even though he was completely spent. 

With eyes half-lidded he collapsed down into bed beside the botfighter. He helped Hiro clean himself up and get himself presentable as well. There were so many things he wanted to ask Hiro, but it was so very difficult. Why the boy seemed to like toying with him like this, and how long would it be before he'd ever think of signing the contract? If soon. If ever. It's not that he wasn't enjoying the ride, but he needed to know. 

As Hiro got dressed and finished with his street clothes, he went for some violet-colored equipment in the corner of the room. Krei had just finished buttoning up his shirt. He wrapped his undone necktie loosely around his neck, and looked over. It looked impressive, whatever it was, and Krei was sure it wasn't part of his own computer hardware. Hiro attached the pieces to himself, and sure enough as it came together, it was a rather high-tech looking set of gear. And outside, there was a boxed-up white thing with red plating. Krei asked, "Carbon-fiber interfacing, and a battery like that... What is that, really?"

"You haven't seen it yet?" 

The realization quickly set in, and Krei knew what this was for. He'd seen Hiro with that robot. Just the robot by itself had such impressive capabilities, and a sophisticated AI routine, which Hiro worked on. There were pictures of the robot in the San Fransokyo Times, alongside Hiro and his college friends. And he realized what this was. It was the flight suit created by Hiro Hamada himself, designed for seamless attachment to the robot and it allowed him to fly the robot anywhere easily.

"That suit... It's the one you made, for that robot."

"That's right. How else do you think I got in here?" He said, as he put on the helmet.

A wave of excitement went over Krei's face. Just as quickly, he forgot about all his conflicts and concerns from before. None of it mattered, in comparison. The boy in front of him was a genius, plain and simple. There was truly no one else capable of these things. He needed someone like Hiro, it didn't matter what the cost. He grabbed Hiro's hands, impressed so much by it all, while they were covered in those massive gloves. "This suit, the robot, those microbots... There's nothing in the world like them!" He needed to acquire them, although he had no grand ideas on how. All his great bargaining chips were already long spent. 

Hiro smiled. "I know." He tapped a button on the helmet that disengaged the visor, leaving his face bare. His bulky, gloved hands pulled Krei's to guide the CEO downward, and he placed a warm kiss on the man's lips. He wished he could get a closer look at this suit, and how it worked. The technology behind it was so interesting that it also made Hiro look irresistible to him, although he knew that wasn't the point. Even with this flight suit, Hiro was so light he could probably pick him up to lessen the height difference. But, he left him on the ground and bent over at the waist to meet the armored Hiro. There was something intimidating about how he looked, with all of that. He sighed, closing his eyes into the kiss, wondering what his options were. After that, leaning against the wall, he saw Hiro activate Baymax on the balcony. He finished tying his necktie, and Hiro left and flew away on the robot.


End file.
